Heaven Will Know My Name
by Simple Paradox
Summary: It's hard enough having Castiel running around with Purgatory souls inside him but Emma will find it even harder to deal with the evil creatures that will be let loose that are hiding inside the Angel. In this Chosen One installment Emma will have to use her new found powers, defeat new enemies, meet new friends, and try to save the world. Again. Sequel to Brand New Wings.


A/N: Here it is guys, the next installment of the chosen one series! Let's kick things off, shall we?

Chapter 1

**Headspace**

Bright light blinded Emma's eyes before she was even able to open them. It was even worse when she did. She stood up, surrounded by light and only light. Where was she? Was she dead?

"You're not dead, if that's what you're thinking," a voice said. The person the voice belonged to saddened materialized in front of her. It was Exarp.

"I'm starting to think that you're not really dead," Emma laughed, seeing the dead Angel for, what, the third time since he died?

"I wish," he grinned, walking closer to her.

"Where am I?" Emma asked. It was weird; she didn't feel that pain anymore when she saw Exarp. After everything she's been through in the past couple of days, it just didn't hurt her anymore. She knew that he was safe, even if he was dead.

"In your head, you passed out after you took in the grace," the Angel explained.

"Oh, okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "So, the whole grace thing worked then?"

Exarp nodded his head. "You're an Archangel now, congrats."

"It's hard to believe," Emma said. "I mean, how powerful am I going to be?"

"Pretty damn powerful. But I'm not sure if it will be enough to kill Castiel," Exarp said.

"But I don't want to kill him," Emma told him, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just want to fix him."

"That's fine too," Exarp smiled. "Listen, I need a favor, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"When you wake up I want the first thing you do to make sure Charlie and his brother and sister are okay. I want you to find them a safe place to stay," Exarp said, almost pleading with her.

"Of course," Emma told him. She was planning on doing that anyway.

"Thank you," he said. "Listen, I have to go now, there's someone else who wants to talk to you."

Emma frowned. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Sorry, but maybe you'll see me again sometime soon," Exarp smiled and faded away.

It was quiet for a while as Emma stood in the bright void of her subconscious. Who else wanted to talk to her? Was it someone who died? Probably.

Emma jumped when she felt someone hug her from behind. "Ah!" she screamed and elbowed whoever was behind her.

"Hey!" she turned around to Gabriel doubled over.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she said, looking over at the dead Archangel.

Gabriel laughed. "It's okay."

Emma let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you a few pieces of advice," he said, standing up straight again.

"Advice for what?" Emma questioned.

"On being an Archangel," Gabriel started. "First rule, don't fuck anything up."

"Ha-ha," Emma laughed sarcastically.

"No, but seriously, you need to be careful. You have a lot of power now, you need to learn how to use it properly before going off to fight evil and crap like that."

Emma nodded. "Okay, noted."

"Also, there's the whole Heaven thing," Gabriel sighed. "The Hierarchy of Angels is going to want to meet with you."

"The what?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"What you just thought the Archangels were the only people in charge of Heaven? Please, my brothers couldn't lead a toothpick into battle," he scoffed. "There's a council of Angels in charge of Heaven. They will know about your new status and will want to meet with you. Whatever you do, _do not _make them mad."

"Do they have a bad temper of something?" Emma asked.

"They're just a bunch of pretentious douche bags that need everyone and everything to be perfect. Including you," Gabriel explained.

"Fantastic," Emma frowned. "But okay, I'll suck up to them or whatever."

"That's my girl," Gabriel smiled. "Anyway, it looks like you're about to wake up soon. Best I get going."

"Wait, Gabe," Emma stopped him.

"Yeah?"

Emma ran and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem, kiddo," he said, hugging her back.

Then without warning he disappeared.

Emma stood there for a little while longer, thinking about everything, hoping she would be well enough to do everything she had planned.

Save the Snow's.

Fix Cas.

Meet with the Hierarchy.

She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


End file.
